Heirs to the Clans
by runzwithzizzorz
Summary: Everyone knows Sasuke is the Uchiha heir, but what happens when a girl Suja heir turns up, the old rival of the Uchihas.Especially when an old agreement is revealed that in order to have peace the two clans are to merge by having their heirs marry?on hold


Despite what they think they know, she lives. Despite what they think they've done, she's escaped.

Kiara Suja is very much alive. The last of her clan, the small girl was taken in by the Kirigkage, and hidden away in the hidden village of Kiri, even from its citizens and ninja.

Her mother had come from the forest, attacked by Madara Uchiha after he heard that his clan and hers were to be joined. The unborn heir had gone into distress, and her mother had bled out from the unnaturally early birth.

Kiara had been born two months early, and was not expected to live. Her clan and ancestors were to die out with her. Tsunade, the renound medic Nin at the time, came to see the babe in secret, and spent many months keeping her alive.

One day, while Tsunade was feeding her a tigress's milk for strength, Kiara opened her eyes for the first time. Liquid sapphire as clear and bright as a gem resided within, with flecks of indigo around the iris.

The old woman had smiled at the tiny girl, and had declared to watch out for her for as long as she lived. So she had, but not in the way she'd thought.

That was the last day the two ever saw each other, as the only place Tsunade and the Hokage could think of where the child might be safe for a time was in the small, peaceful Country of Waterfall, in a hidden village named Takigakure.

So, Tsunade convinced a reigning daimyo, Luto Sanji, to take her in, knowing her heritage. So she lived. For a time.

Kiara had grown steadily, but remained small though proportionate. Evidence of her powerful chakra, her hair grew as pale and fair as starlight. Any unnatural hair color was proof of a strong energy hold. Three others had been born that summer with unnatural hair, but they had been born to the hidden village of Konoha in Fire nation, as she technically had.

Her talents grew obvious as she surpassed those older than her. It had been whispered that the Suja had a kekka genkai of their own, and she confirmed it. The Sujas' proved to be not manifested in one specific jutsu, but rather heightened the power of all jutsus.

In the guise of a Sand shinobi, she would go to the exams in Konoha, along with the rest of the ninja. At Sanji's request, she toned down her abilities so as not to be conspicuous.

With reflexes that seemed to precede an attack, her speed and small stature worked to her advantage. Born with the agility and fluidity of a dancer, she made her victim watch in awe as she fronted her quick, effortless advances.

Not one for pain or torture, she would strike quickly, and without unnecessary hurt. Always she searched for those of her clan, but none were found.

On her seventeenth birthday, she was taken to Konoha for the second time since her chunin exams. No one knew why she was being taken to the fire nation, but her best friend, Shibuki, came as well.

She carried a scroll, though, that she was to deliver only to the Hokage, that she assumed held her reasons for travel. Assuming, again, that the secretive nature of the affair had to do with her Suja lineage, she did not question it as she otherwise would have.

So, when she entered Konoha late in the dead of night while Shibuki waited just outside the gates, Kiara went to see the Hokage.

As she climbed up the hill, she thought of the life she might have had. A happy childhood filled with teamwork and friendship. Instead she had been hardened from her childish humor and playfulness as she had always been trained extensively her whole life.

Any remnants of her innocence and sensitivity had to be masked if she was going to honor her ancestors. She was their only lingering chance at glory.

Shibuki was the only one she could really be herself with. Despite the ideas from the village that they should marry one day, the love each bared for the other was strictly platonic.

She imagined a life of tag and pretend games of S-class missions between fantasizing chunin. Of a home to come home to at the end of the day where a mother and father would tuck her in every night.

When she reached the main building of the village, instead of her parents, she saw the old Hokage sitting in the middle of the room at a desk.

When the door opened, he looked up at her, cracking a smile.

"Hello, Kiara, have a seat," he gestured to a chair.

After handing him the scroll, which he quickly read, he told her of her future as a Fire Nation ANBU.

Apparently, because she was born in Konoha, she was technically a Fire Nation citizen, and therefore able to become a shinobi of Konoha.

In passing all of the levels of ninja in Takigakure, her Daimyo had recommended she return to her true home.

So as to keep her true identity as soul survivor of the Suja clan secret, reminding her how Sasuke Uchiha's life had turned out with the world knowing his lineage.

So, Shibuki had returned to Takigakure alone, and Kiara had joined the ranks of the ANBU.

She worked diligently, and rose within the ranks of the ANBU quickly. By her eighteenth birthday she was leading squads on S-ranked missions into the Sound and Wave countries, and even going on solo missions.

Then came the mission that would change her life not for a time, but for ever.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hi, it's Kat, umm this is just the background for the story, but it sets a good tone. If you have any question, just review, and even if you don't, please review X3 It is going to be SasukexOC, a little NarutoxSakura, but not much. This will be a mainly romance story, an it may have lemons later on ;P R&R!


End file.
